


Blue kingdom

by Aronime



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronime/pseuds/Aronime
Summary: Bart a young royal is given to the new king of blue





	1. The blue king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is given as a peace offering to the new king Jaime

Bart still couldn't believe his family had decided to send him as a peace offering to some neighboring kingdom just because they we're scared if this young king would be a mad mad.

The young royal was feeling restless so he decided to stretch his legs before the train he was on would reach his 'new home'. But before he could even get up a guard stopped him "where do you think your going" he man asked "just for a walk that ok with you" Bart said as he squeezed by the man.

As Bart he explored the train he bumped into another royal who quickly apologizes and gives him his name "sorry about that just trying to the head royal guard Conner the slip, the names Tim Drake". Bart knew the name, Tim was from a powerful kingdom from further up north probably sent as a spy and not a peace offering like himself. Before Bart could get any information out of the other royal the guard Conner dragged Bart back to his seat.

×××××××

As Bart wakes the train is finally at it's destination of the capital of the blue kingdom. Looking around at this new land leaves many of the royals getting of the train in awe and some in shock. But the scenery isn't to different from Bart's kingdom just a hotter. 

While being guided towards the castle Bart looks at the people, the land or anything that isn't the castle to keep his mind off of what is to come.

×××××××

finally in the large castle Bart doesn't even have a moment to take in his surroundings before the maids pull him and couple others into different chambers just as he was going to protest the maids started tugging at his clothes "what are you doing with my clothes? !" He speaks "don't worry just gotta get you looking good for king Jaime" one of the maids said as the other pulled his pants down. Bart couldn't stop blushing as the maids tossed him in the bath scrubbing him top to bottom making remakes that made him blush even more.

Just as he was drying off Bart was approached by a man dressed as if he were a king himself asking him some questions. The man asked him standard questions like 'best known attribute of his people' (speed of course), his age , family but the man's last question made him turn blushing red again "have you been bed before by a man" the man repeated "N-no I don't-" but before he could finish he was already left alone with the maids again. 

××××××××

Looking around some of the royals were styled to match their kingdom some with body paint others dripping im jewelry as for himself he was just wearing lace around his wrists and legs as well as woven cloth around his waist. Just as he was considering making a run for it the chamber doors ahead of them burst open revealing the king.

Bart took in the view of his maybe to be lover. He watched as Jaime made his way down the line of royals waving them off one by one soon stoping in front of him. The king's dark eye's looked into his only breaking contact to question his advisor "tell me about him" Jaime asked "this is Bart Allen he comes from the kingdom of golden lightning who's warriors are known for their lightning like speed" the advisor finished. As the king turns to look back at Bart he says "hopefully not to fast I don't want him running away" before Bart can stop himself he utters "like you could my king" everyone was silent. 

Bart was afraid of what the king was planning on doing as he walked away from him. He watched a Jaime went over to a golden vase grabbing it as Bart flinched. When he opened his eyes Bart was surprised to see the other young man pouring an oil onto his fingers. He was still confused as Jaime walked back and behind him and was startled as the king grabbed his throat and started whispering in his ear "you're gonna learn when to speak when told" and then he lifted the back of Barts cloth. Before Bart could react Jaime had two of his fingers thrusting inside of him dragging out moans and whimpers in front of those who remained in the room. It didn't take long his toes to start curling and for the king to know how work Bart as he rubes his one hand up and down his side as the other finds his sweet spot. By the end of it Bart is a moaning mess as he rides back on the fingers inside him and with one last moaning breath he releases his come on the floor as the other pulls his fingers back.

Before he leaves the room Jaime turns his head and says for everyone to hear "I choose him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart learns about his new home and lover

* * *

* * *

Bart couldn't believe what happened just moments ago as he makes his way to his new bed chamber. As he entered the room he was glad to see that his new lover was not there. Just thinking about him made him feel used but it also made his hole twitch around nothing leaving him with an empty feeling. Looking around the room Bart found his new clothes which had been similar to the ones he had back home but deciding to just get some rest he instead starts stripping off the little clothing he was wearing and practically jumps ino his bed.

The royal wakes as he hears the door close looking to see the none other than the king himself. Bart watches as he starts removing his clothes admiring his new king from his dark hair , his strong build and his eyes wondering lower but looks away blushing as he noticed that the king was watching him as well "so sorry my king" he muttered "you don't need to do that just call me Jaime" he replied as he got into the bed.

* * *

He awoke to the bed being empty but this didn't bother him become he knew that Jaime was probably off doing his kingly deeds.  Just as he was closings his eyes Bart was startled as the door was slammed open to reveal his head caretaker Megan with a list off things he needed to do today.  He questioned her way he had to do things but all she replied was "your duties are just mostly for show might as well get them over with" and with that Bart has to start his day.

 The first thing to do was to address his kingdom's royal messenger to let his family know that he was chosen to be Jaime's future husband.  After that he had small things like going around kingdom and learning the history of important places and people and making himself familiar with the castle staff. He only saw Jaime a couple times but the other always waved to him.

* * *

When he finally got a break Bart was in the garden just enjoying the peace until Jaime stumbled behind a tree not noticing him. Bart being as fast and quit as possible sneaked behind Jaime grabbing his sides scaring the othe boy. "Dios mío are you trying to kill me" he practically screams. Bart can't help but look at Jaime as he rambles looking flustered before he even thinks he is on the tips of his toes kissing the king. At first Jaime was surprised by Barts actions but began to smirk as he grabbed the other boy's sides. 

After what seemed like an eternity Bart felt Jaime pull away "why are you doing this?" Jaime questioned still trying to catch his breath "just pay back for earlier" Bart replied as he began to rub the crotch of the king's pants.  For a while Jaime seemed lost to Barts actions beginning to lightly thrust his hips towards Bart's stroking hand before they both heard a couple guards just outside the garden. Bart was slightly amused with the look of panic that came over the king's face, clearly he was used to being the one being in control. Before Jaime could react Bart yanked down his pants and was already on his knees as he continued to stroke Jaime's member. Jaime snapped his head back looking at his lover shocked "w-what are you doing I am your king and you will lis-" Jaime tried to order but was interrupted as Bart began swallowing his still hard flesh.

Bart could hear the guards getting closer as they followed the sounds of what they thought were the king in distress. Bart was determined to embarrass the king like how he was just the day before but he couldn't help admiring how Jaime looked as his chest started rising and falling as moans fell from his mouth. Bart was sporting a tent in his pants as he continued his actions.  He knew the king was close when one of his hands made it's way into his hair and the other hand gripping the tree behind him as he began moaning loudly in Spanish for anyone in earshot to hear. Bart started to slide the king's member out of his mouth as he heard the guards turning the corner about to discover them but was alarmed as without any warning Jaime shoved his pulsating member down his throat and with one last groan said member started shooting rope after rope of cum down his throat. Bart was at least glad that the king would be caught in his current state until he heard the collection of gasp  behind him, Bart was mortified as he saw not a group of guards but the local news reporters all with their cameras at the ready. 

* * *

 

When the royal guard finally got the press to leave the royal couple were walking to their room but just before Bart could get comfortable Jaime practicality slammed him into the closest wal "you ever pull something like that again you'll regret it" Jaime spat and with that Bart ran to the bed choosing not to speak until the king was asleep "jerk" he muttered to Jaime's sleeping form.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long I've been busy with art and work

Bart woke with a gasp. Nightmares of what happened in the garden flooded his thoughts -how could I be so stupid- he thought as he remembered the scolding his uncle wally gave him after news of what happened reached his family. 

Still feeling tired Bart rolled on his side to try and get more sleep but was startled to see Jaime still sleeping beside him. Bart was about to roll to his other side but stopped as he noticed the king's strange tattoo on his back. Before even thinking he reached out his hand and placed it on his lover's back vaccinated how the morning sunlight shown off it like metal but still felt solf like regular flesh. Bart let out a yelp as the king turned over now facing him. Before Bart could roll over Jaime's sleeping form placed his arm over Bart , trapping him. The fast footed prince was flustered as the sleeping king pulled them flush together. This wouldn't normally bother Bart but the king was not one to wear cloths as he slept. Now beyond the point of resting Bart looked at the king's sleeping form yet again. The king looking at peace in his sleep Bart noticing details like how the other's nose twitched every once in awhile or the king's normally perfect hair looking messy. Bart began running a hand along Jaime's face and was surprised to see the king smile for a second even tho he was still asleep. Overcome with a mix of different emotions Bart leaned forward and placed his lips on the king's, being so distracted he didn't notice Jaime pulling them even closer. 

Bart hadn't noticed two things, one being how long he had been kissing the sleeping king and two being said king being awake now. He didn't open his eyes until he felt one of Jaime's hands slip under the back of his sleep pants groping him. As this happened Bart's eyes shot open and was greeted by Jaime's now awoken eyes. Noticing how the king smirked into their kiss "what are doing?!" Bart but screamed as he shoved himself back "I was gonna ask you that" Jaime replied still smirking. Bart going to argue more but stopped as the king ran a finger over one of Bart's more sensitive areas making him shiver. Bart feeling himself turn red as Jaime finally stopped. Before he could get out another word he was now interrupted by a servant who looked just as red as Bart had.


End file.
